


I See Your Face Across the Sea

by Synant



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: F/F, Out of Character, Pining, Post-Canon, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synant/pseuds/Synant
Summary: Кайли покидает корабль после Миранды ...и находит Инару.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I See Your Face Across the Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351263) by [basketofnovas (slashmarks)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashmarks/pseuds/basketofnovas). 



> This fic was translated for FemFest on one of the Russian FanFiction websites.
> 
> Thank you basketofnovas (slashmarks) for the permission to translate it and thank you so-so much to my beta-reader.

Кайли покидает корабль после Миранды.

Чтобы прийти к этому решению ей требуется почти шесть месяцев, но факт в том, что без Инары, она больше не может здесь находиться. Она решилась после месяцев звонков и сообщений: думала, что это не будет длиться вечно, что Инара вернётся, потому что любила Мэла…

Или любила _её._

Но сейчас ясно как день, что Инара ушла, вернулась в Дом Компапьонов, подальше от Серенити — во благо себе, и не изменит своего решения.

Кайли не могла винить её, так как в последние несколько месяцев у неё была возможность увидеть, каким раздражительным может быть капитан, и то, что Ривер не нужно присматривать за Саймоном беспокоило ещё больше. Кайли никогда не была близка с Зои или Джейном, а Уоша, с которым она могла поговорить, больше нет.  
Ривер мила, она единственный друг, который есть у Кайли сейчас, но никто не может жить только с одним другом. Особенно Кайли.

Иногда кажется, что Ривер тоже не здесь. Она пялиться в стены часами или танцует в трюме весь день, что-то между борьбой и балетом. Не то чтобы Кайли винила её, это не вина Ривер и это не её забота, но в такие дни, когда до Ривер не достучаться, у неё нет никого, с кем бы можно было поговорить.

Исключая «Серинити». Хотя «Серинити» и отличный слушатель, и когда Кайли ночами прикладывает ухо к полу в машинном отсеке гул и грохот двигателей становится сердцебиением в огромной груди — это почти что собеседник в её постели, но «Серинити» никогда не отвечает.

Поэтому она покидает корабль.

Она рыдает, когда принимает это решение, рыдает, когда говорит об этом Мэлу, и плачет почти всю ночь напролёт, последнюю, перед тем, как они пришвартуются на последней, для Кайли, остановке. Она проводит эту ночь в машинном отсеке, на полу и почти не спит, разговаривая с «Серинити», обещая, что однажды вернётся, хотя бы навестить, а может и навсегда, если у неё получиться найти кого-нибудь.

Она проводит утро объясняя команде как работать с механикой. Ривер сидит в машинном отсеке рядом, серьёзная и тихая, слушая как Кайли цитирует самую важную информацию из справочников и особенности «Серинити», которых в них не найти. Зои уточняет, что делать при самых частых проблемах с консолью. Она даже подловила каждого из них: Саймона и Джейна, потому что люди должны быть также выносливы, как и корабли, что Саймон должен быть в состоянии сделать хоть что-нибудь, а Джейн должен поддерживать своё оружие в полном порядке, и некоторые из них очень даже неплохи.

Единственный человек, с которым она не разговаривает, это капитан. Он знает о «Серинити» достаточно, он пробыл с ней дольше, чем Кайли, и если она с ним заговорит, он снова будет уговаривать её остаться.

Она ценит то, что он сделал для неё. Правда. Он дал ей работу и возможность свалить с той планеты, регулярную работу и хорошую зарплату, и теперь, когда она уходит, он даёт ей рекомендательное письмо, что сверкает также как солнце. (По правде она уверена, что он сказал Зои написать большую его часть, но именно подпись капитана в самом конце имеет значение.) С этим рекомендательным письмом, её опытом и навыками у Кайли не будет проблем найти работу где-либо ещё.  
Она надеется на это.

Она рассказывает Саймону о сварке деталей и как их подлатать, о частях корабля которые были заменены такое количество раз, что их надо проверять как можно чаще, и Саймон периодически кивал с каким-то выражением на лице (она не позволила себе посмотреть), когда Ривер появляется в дверях лазарета и говорит:

— Тебе пора, Кайли.

— Уже так поздно? — удивляется Саймон.

Кайли сверяет время и да, Мэл собирался отчалить отсюда десять минут назад. Он приземлился на этой планете только ради Кайли, на луне полной бухт, туда, где бы она с лёгкостью нашла себе работу и рано или поздно, если захочет, другую команду, которой нужен хороший механик или которой заплатит за проезд с этой планеты на другую.

Ещё двадцать минут мучительных прощаний и последних наставлений и обещаний, и Кайли стоит в доках с сумкой на плече, смотря как «Серинити» отчаливает. Без неё.

  
* * *

  
Мысли об Инаре заставили её покинуть корабль, но Кайли почти не вспоминает о ней следующие шесть месяцев.

  
Во-первых, она очень занята. Сначала пытается работать в одном из доков, легко получив работу, но, по правде говоря, это скучно. Шаблонные поломки, ремонтируются с лёгкостью, все материалы — новые, или почти что новые и их в избытке. Она привыкла карабкаться по «Серинити», в попытке залатать её с помощью сподручных средств. Кайли слишком опытна для такой работы. Её начальница не очень удивлена, когда она увольняется месяц спустя, лишь говорит, что ей очень жаль, что она уходит.

  
Она подумывает о работе с более сложными поломками, и с помощью рекомендаций с прошлой работы и Мэла, получает её, но таких заказов не так уж много, да и Кайли не особо хочет работать на кого-то. Она привыкла, что у неё есть время на себя, если только на «Серинити» не было кризиса.

  
Так что Кайли начинает работать на себя. Того, что осталось после работы на «Серинити», и того, что она накопила на прошлой работе, хватает, чтобы оплатить месяц аренды и на запчасти для самых частых поломок.

  
Это плюс её репутация позволяют ей выйти в бизнес, да и работает Кайли быстро, дёшево и качественно. В первые пару месяц финансовое положение шаткое, так как большинство идут в крупные доки, но у Кайли есть несколько заказов: её бывшая начальница рекомендует её, когда поломка слишком сложная или когда их суда слишком древние, так что с их починкой не справятся обычные работники. Заказы идут и от людей, знающих Мэла и Зои, когда прошёл слух, что она работала с ними, а также от тех, кто просто хочет дёшево подчинить судно. А ещё спит она в самом магазине, так что не надо оплачивать аренду дополнительного помещение и коммунальные услуги.

Числа — вот что заставляет её не спать по ночам: доходы и расходы, и прибыль, и средние розничные цены, число клиентов и лучшие сделки на запчасти. Она засыпает с запахом смазки двигателя, а просыпается, доставая свои инструменты, и если между этим она мечтает о мягких, темных кудрях и о запахе ладана, то она не долго задерживается в этих мечтаниях.

Наконец, случается долгожданный прорыв. К ней направили одно устаревшее судно от крупной компании, которое едва ли не разваливается при посадке. Она приводит его в форму за два дня, работая день и ночь, очарованная двигателями, о которых она читала лишь в книгах, и её совсем не волнует сон. Капитан платит больше, чем она запросили, и вписывает её имя и адрес в список рекомендованных сервисов компании.

Внезапно у Кайли так много работы, что у неё нет времени даже думать. Впервые она получает приличную прибыль, больше, чем её расходы, и ей приходиться отказывать людям, так как чисто физически не может обслужить всех. Она поднимает цену. На следующий месяц она поднимает её снова и арендует один из доков в бухте, чтобы судна клиентов пришвартовывались у неё, и ей не приходилось бы самой бегать к ним. Она достаточно зарабатывает, чтобы делать сбережения и даже расшириться. Через месяц она нанимает девушку, чтобы та сидела за столом и беседовала с клиентами, пока Кайли занимается починкой и инвентаризацией их судов.

Девушка местная, ей шестнадцать, она сама по себе и влюблена в корабли. Кайли между заказами обучает её механике, и говорит, что если она останется и обучится, Кайли возьмёт её в партнёры. И она почти уверена, что та останется.

Отлично, что они поладили, потому что у Кайли нет времени на разговоры, если только это не уточнения о поломке корабля. Она привыкла по субботам ходить в бар и даже приводить кого-нибудь домой иногда, но сейчас у неё нет на это времени, у неё стажёр и у них много работы: они должны прибрать магазин и проверить инвентарь в выходной.

Может быть поэтому она начинает снова думать об Инаре. Как и раньше, причина — одиночество. Она разговаривает с командой раз в пару недель, она знает, что Мэл нанял нового механика, который и в половину не так хорош как она, но может обучиться, чтобы стать похожим, что Зои наконец перестали сниться кошмары о Уоше, что Ривер теперь регулярно выходит на дело со всеми, что Джейн стал стрелять раза в два лучше.

Но она не говорила с Инарой с тех пор, как ушла. Она не знает, ладит ли Инара с другими Компаньонами в Доме, достаточно ли у неё клиентов, есть ли у неё тот, с которым она просто спит. Она может посмотреть её связные данные в матрице, скорее даже должна, но они не разговаривали так долго, что это будет неловко.  
Кайли думает о ней ночами, и даже если вибратор удовлетворяет её физически, Инара удовлетворяет её в её голове. В её мозгу сотни часов воспоминаний: как Инара расчёсывает её волосы, моет руки и одевает Кайли в красивую одежду. Легкие прикосновения подушечек пальцев на ладони Кайли, которую она переворачивает, и прохладная смесь хны ложится на неё, рисуя спирали и бутоны цветов на нежной коже запястий Кайли…

Этого недостаточно, но это всё, что у неё есть, кроме пары порывистых объятий раз в несколько месяцев, полученных, когда она находила работу или заканчивала её.  
Расценки Кайли вновь поднимаются, и её нанимают для более дорогостоящей работы, для более сложных поломок, замен и модернизаций. Даже не задумываясь, почему она фокусируется на более дорогих вещах, откладывая то, что можно не тратить сейчас. Она говорит себе, что сейчас самое время обучить её подопечную, как управляться со всем этим, пока Кайли здесь.

Когда её подопечной исполняется восемнадцать, для межпланетного механика Кайли достаточно обеспеченная женщина. Она продаёт ей одну часть магазина, а вторую дарит ей в качестве подарка. Месяцы скопились в три года, ей пора было уходить.

Она заказывает маршрут до планеты, на которой находится Дом Инары. Она должна быть великолепна — Кайли читает о ней в путеводителе в кабине пассажира, говоря себе, что это может стать её отпуском — мир прекрасен и опьяняющ. Один из самых лучших результатов терраформинга, но он не разделён также как главные миры. Она сделает остановку и встретится с Инарой, если она не занята. Возможно.

Возможно…

Не задумываясь Кайли находит Инару в списке и понимает, что может позволить час-два с ней, не создавая себе финансовых затруднений. Потратить на это всё, что она получила за полмагазина — чудовищно, и это не очень вежливо нанимать компаньона, с которым ты знаком, и она смутно понимает это…

О, к чёрту всё! Не то, чтобы Инара должна согласиться. Если она скажет да, то она не будет удивлена, когда увидит Кайли на пороге. Она быстро записывает для неё видео-звонок, не позволив слишком сильно задуматься об этом, но всё же принимает душ и надевает свою самую лучшую майку.

Затем она лежит на постели почти в агонии, уверенная, что сказала что-то совершенно дурацкое и возможно на её лице была машинная смазка и Инара _возненавидит_ её. Почему она просто не могла поздороваться, как нормальный человек, который встречается с другом? По крайней мере, убеждает себя Кайли, она об этом не услышит: Инара просто поставит галочку или что-то в этом роде и откажет ей, а Кайли спрячется где-нибудь на другом конце системы и никогда не расскажет об этом команде. Она сядет на другой корабль, как только доберётся до луны, и с деньгами посетит планету, перед тем как взяться за новую работу.

Третий день до их прибытия и второй день агонии. Кайли получает ответ. Это не стандартный ответ на её предложение — это приватная сеть.

И возможно даже это хорошо, что Кайли дремлет, находясь в постели, когда экран начинает рябить, ей некогда волноваться. Она вытаскивает себя из кровати, даже не поправив свою задравшуюся юбку, проверяет, что её имя на месте ответчика, а не кто-то из предыдущих пассажиров и нажимает «принять» даже не посмотрев на имя звонившего.

— Кайли, я рада тебя видеть, — говорит Инара, и Кайли с приглушенным стоном садится на кровать.

Инара сидит за столом, и Кайли замечает достаточно, чтобы понять, что это настоящее дерево или его очень хорошая имитация. В комнате, прямо за Инарой, небольшой фонтан, шёлковые драпировки на стенах… Обо всём об этом Кайли вспомнит позже, потому что она не видела Инару целые _годы_ и Инара каким-то образом стала ещё прекрасней, чем Кайли её помнит. Так прекрасна, что ком встаёт в горле и она не может дышать, не говоря уже о том, чтобы начать говорить и перестать пялиться.

Волосы Инары собраны, кудри ниспадают на плечи, а её платье — прекрасно насыщенно синее, как океан, и Кайли с ужасом осознает, что на голове у неё беспорядок, её майка задралась, а под ногтями у неё машинная смазка, потому что ранее механик корабля попросил её оценить его работу.

По крайней мере, Инара не может видеть её ногти, если только Кайли не покажет их ей случайно. Кайли садится на свои руки, чтобы быть уверенной в этом.

— Я получила твоё сообщение, — говорит Инара и уголки её губ приподнимаются.

— О Боже, — произносит Кайли. — _Мне так жаль_ , Инара, я не знаю, о чём я думала…

Может она просто скажет, что была пьяна?

— Наоборот, я была очень рада узнать, что у тебя всё хорошо. Зои упомянула, что ты покинула «Серинити» и открыла свой собственный бизнес, когда мы разговаривали в последний раз, но у неё не было более конкретной информации.

— О, — хрипит Кайли. — Так ты не обиделась…

— Конечно же нет, — говорит Инара. — Но я предпочитаю не смешивать работу и личную жизнь.

Это упрёк. Кайли не глупа, но Инара произносит это так мягко, с улыбкой, которая, возможно, искупает его, и мягким взглядом, так что Кайли не чувствует себя слишком задетой. А затем разговор развивается так быстро, что у неё нет времени, чтобы пожалеть себя. Она рассказывает Инаре о своём бизнесе и своей подопечной, о корабле на котором сейчас находиться, что он — это Светлячок более старой модели, чем «Серинити». Инара же рассказывает о Доме, Компаньонах. А также о местах, в том городе, что останавливается Кайли, которые она любит и в которых она любит перекусывать.

Они договариваются встретиться в один из вечеров, когда у Инары нет клиентов, и Кайли, повесив трубку, чувствует себя больше счастливой, чем грустной.

Она старается не мечтать об Инаре той ночью, отлично зная, что будет смотреть Инаре в глаза за кружкой чая, но это тяжело. Это вошло в привычку, в одинокие ночи думать о шёлковых прикосновениях на своих руках и о запахе любимых духов Инары.

Встреча — хороша, даже больше, чем хороша, она потрясающая. Это и облегчение, и откровение — увидеть друга. Они ужинают в Доме в комнате Инары: рис с кедровыми орехами, рисовая лапша в бульоне, мясо-гриль с перцем, блюдо из варёной пшеницы с зеленью в виде полумесяца, и ещё по крайней мере пять блюд с нежным зеленным чаем после. Это та еда, которую едят богатые, по крайней мере в космосе, и она питает больше, чем её тело. У Кайли будет ужин, который она будет вспоминать долгие месяцы, после того, как застрянет в синтезированном дерьме.

Затем они гуляли у озера, по тропе выложенной из дерева, освящённой бумажными фонарями. Светлячки причудливо вытанцовывали странные па над гладью воды. Несмотря на всё, Кайли очень-очень рада видеть Инару. Она бы могла найти дорогу сама, и купить хороший ужин, но она не могла выхватить беседу из ниоткуда.  
Они наполовину обошли озеро, когда Инара мягко берёт её за руку. Глядя на воду, она спрашивает:

— Ты знала, что когда они светятся — они ухаживают?

— Нет, не знала, — отвечает Кайли, очарованная представшим видом: один светлячок исполняет танец света для другого, говоря: «Посмотри на меня, выбери меня!».

— Это прекрасно, не правда ли? — интересуется Инара, остановившись у перил и глядя вниз.

— Да, — произносит Кайли мягко. — Очень красиво.

— Я надеюсь, я не задела твои чувства, когда отказала тебе, — говорит Инара.

— Конечно же нет, — и теперь это почти правда. — Я должна была предвидеть.

— Как я и говорила, — мягко продолжает Инара, — лучше не совмещать услуги с имеющимися чувствами…

Кайли едва не теряет смысл всего сказанного ею. Весь вечер слишком хорош, чтобы быть правдой. И эта темнота, и мерцающий свет, и светлячки, придающие прогулке романтичности. Она могла бы предположить.

— Ты имеешь в виду, — начинает она медленно.

— Да, — отвечает ей Инара. Её мягкие, без мозолей пальцы, гладят ладонь Кайли. — Останься со мной сегодня?

— О, — мягко выдыхает Кайли. — О, да. Сегодня и в любую другую ночь, когда захочешь.

Инара смеется.

— Тогда, я надеюсь, ты была готова к тому, чтобы остаться здесь надолго.

— Нет такого места, куда бы я хотела отправиться, — говорит Кайли. — Нигде.

Пальцы Инары такие же мягкие, когда она приподнимает голову Кайли вверх. Поцелуй неторопливый и сладкий, лучший из того, что когда-либо представляла себе Кайли.

Ещё лучше, что это обещание того, что Кайли больше не будет одна.


End file.
